A spoken chance
by Lorency
Summary: Jolinar dies to save Sam Carter's life. But Jolinar of Marakesh is in for a surprise and a offer by the Power That Be. PG for swearing. SGBtvS.


_Pain...voice...screams..._

_"You are weak!"_

_"Oh yeah? Who's behind bars right now?´´_

_Desperation. Moving the gun._

_"Let me go, you have to let me go!"_

_"It's not gonna happen"_

_Fear of the killer. Not fear of dying. Death. This was it..._

_"...you will die with dishonor by the power of the Hara'kash"_

_The Ashrak's words. Not afraid._

**_'Tell them that I died with hope. My death only feeds the fire that burns strong in the Tok'ra´_**

_Light...pain...death...and then she was no more_

Jolinar shook herself mentally. Eh, wasn't she dead? She remembered her encounter with the killer sent out to murder her and her host. Her last power she had given to the host to save her. Samantha Carter was important to those people on Earth. Jolinar had felt it when she blended with her.

So her death, Jolinar's, would still make the Tok'ra fight but Samantha's death would cause much grief and defeat to the Tau'ri.

**Jolinar of the Marakesh**

Jolinar looked around in this dark place she were. Jeez, it's really comfy in here, she thought and almost smacked herself. Somehow she still had access to Samantha's memories of Colonel Jack O'Neill. And it brushed off on her.

"Great. Just great. Jolly fun!"

**JOLINAR OF THE MARAKESH** the voice came out a little harder this time then the last time.

"Don't get all pumped up pal. I heard you the last time!" she answered sighing.

Damn it Jolinar, you need to stop this behaviour now!

"I mean...I heard you the first time, I just ignored you. You stated the obvious. "

Jolinar sighed again. Eh, what the heck. Just go along for it. If this is the new her she would gladly accept it.

**I am gonna pretend like I didn't hear that and continue on what I have to say. We, the Powers to be has decided to give you another chance in life because of sacrifice you made for the human.**

"Wait a minute...you mean Samantha? She was needed. I wasn't. My people will get over their grief and continue fighting."

**Yes, but you are wrong. You are still needed. Just in a different battle field. For a short time. Then you will be back at Chappai again. Do you accept the host we have chosen to you?**

"If the host herself is willing to blend with me or else you can just let me die again." Jolinar stated coolly.

She heard the voice turn over to many voices in agreement. Apparently these PTB were impressed by her decision.

**This person we have chosen for you is gonna accept you. We're gonna make sure of it.**

"Look Powers of Sun or whatever. This person is gonna be willing or else no deal. Even if you decide to put me in this host, I can easily leave and kill myself."

Her voice was stone cold now. Jolinar reminded herself to thank Colonel O'Neill one day if she ever meet him. She liked her new attitude.

It was quite for a short time. Then the voice was heard again.

**This person is doubting herself. She consider herself evil and is eager to die. We think you can help her to believe in herself again. Because she is needed in this battle, as are you.**

"I am not blending with a person that doesn't want me there just because YOU need warriors in your personal battle!" Jolinar spit out the world with anger and suddenly her mind was filled with images.

_Images of a young girl called as a warrior in her young years. Dancing with friends, having people to care about and people that care of her._

_Changes._

_"I'm guessing you have a job free. I want it!"_

_Hurting them. Must hurt them._

_Pain. Coma._

_Waking up. Hate!_

_"Kill me...I'm evil!"_

_Cries. So much pain._

_Redemption. There is no redemption._

Jolinar cried when she felt the young woman's pain.

**We're sending you to her because she must live again. This happened because we could not control the things that happened to her. This was not suppose to be her destiny. Help her to love herself again.** The voice sounded mild now.

Jolinar nodded.

"The pain that she feel is something I once felt. I hated myself for a very long time. It killed me inside. And I so much wished for death and peace."

**How did it change?**

"Someone helped me. A stranger."

The realisation dawned on Jolinar.

"A stranger helped me to live again..."

**Will you help her?**

Well Jolinar you got something other to do, she thought and then shrugged

"Alright. What's this girl's name?"

**Faith. And she's a vampire slayer**

What? Oh,well this seems to turn out to be a intergalactic promise.

"Then take me to her." Jolinar spoke before she felt herself been drawn out of the dark room into light.


End file.
